A shattered soul
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: Tino is in a bad relationship with Berwald, the worst happens and Mathias appears as Tino's knight in shining armor. This story broke my heart to write. Boyxboy, mature content.


_**Authors note: **__Hey my readers this story started out as a simple one-shot for a Christmas gift exchange, but now I think it is going to morph itself into a multi-chapter story. Thanks to Megan for the prompt, but I took this plot bunny and ran away with it.:) I will try to update this as soon as possible because I think it will only be a few chapters. Stick around for the rest! I love reviews! Thank you readers._

**Finland**

I lay on the floor of the shower, the water mixing with my tears. I scrubbed mu skin removing his essence, yet not the memory. I loved Berwald once, he used to be gentle and kind. Sweden lost that lobe and kindness for me. Everything I did was never enough for Berwald, the slightest mistake caused him to snap in anger. Berwald no longer cared for what I wanted, he took what he believed was his, he raped me.

**Flashback**

I hummed softly to myself as I chopped carrots for the stew. Stew was easy, not many ways to mess up, less likely to make Berwald angry. Suddenly there was a loud bang and an angry shout of, "Tino!"

The sound made me jump cutting my finger it the process. "Perleke," I gasped.

Berwald stalked over to where I was grasping my finger in pain. "Tino," growled Berwald, I heard from Lukas that you have been to visit Mathias again!"

Berwald had a deep seeded hatred for Mathias and the entire country of Denmark. Berwald hates when I go anywhere near Mathias, because he gets jealous. "I just went to visit," I said weakly.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Berwald.

Berwald knocked over the pot of boiling stew in his anger, the pot clanging on the black tiled floor. I screamed in pain as the boiling water splashed upon my feet and legs. Berwald grabbed my arm flinging me to my knees on the floor. "You want that bastard don't you?"

I wept both from the stinging of my burns and the venom in his words. Berwald grabbed my hair yanking my head up to look into his angry ice filled blue eyes. "I will show you who you belong to," he snarled.

Berwald threw me over his shoulder, paying no mind to the burns on my legs, and headed up the stairs to our shared bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and began to undress. I watched him with terror filled eyes. "Undress," he barked.

Reluctantly I followed his commands fearing further consequences. Once I finally had the rest of my clothes off Berwald pushed me back on the bed, straddling my hips. His gazed raked over my body making me feel like a filthy whore. "When I'm done with you, you'll never look at another man with a lustful eye again."

I trembled at Berwald's words, eyes tearing up as his hands began to roam along my body. Berwald grasped my flaccid cock within his giant hand giving a few rough strokes. I gasped in painful pleasure, he flipped our positions so that I was lying on top of him. Berwald pulled me down till I was level with his straining erection. "Suck," he commanded.

With a weak sob I complied with his order. Berwald moaned as I swirled my talented tongue around the head... He pulled me off by roughly yanking my golden hair, "Enough," he growled.

He pushed me off him and got on top of me. Berwald grabbed my hips harshly and lined himself up with my unprepared hole. A heart wrenching scream tore through my throat as Berwald entered me without any preparation. He slammed into me brutally, each thrust like a shot of lighting going up my spine. I closed my eyes as he continued to use me for his own selfish pleasure. I could no longer look at the man I once loved. I only wished this torture would end. Berwald finished, his hot seed staining my insides with shame. He pulled out and rolled next to me. Berwald crawled under the blood and cum stained sheets, and drifted into a sated sleep. I covered my mouth with my hand as horrified sobs escaped my mouth. Tears streamed down my face as I limped to the bathroom, only stopping to grab my phone from my hastily discarded jeans.

**End flashback**

I climbed out of the shower drying off my broken body. I put on a pair of light blue sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. I grabbed my phone, calling Mathias. He picked up on the first ring, "What's up Tino?" he said excitedly.

"Mathias, I said my voice cracking from my tears, I need you to help me. Berwald has finally snapped, he raped me."

There was no sound on the other line. Then I heard Mathias whisper, "I'm coming for you Tino."

With that the line went dead. I crept back into the bedroom and as quickly as I could manage packed my things into a bag. I headed into the kitchen and sat on a chair, I winced at the sharp pain that shot up my legs and backside. I looked at the mess the Berwald caused in the kitchen and it reminded me do much of my life that was being torn apart. I thought Berwald was the one for me, and for a while my life was like a fairytale. Berwald was everything I could ask for. Then my fairytale began to come apart at the seams. I heard the door creak as Mathias let himself in. He glanced around the ruined kitchen till he saw where I sat with a dazed stare. "Oh Tino!"

He gathered me into his arms, crushing me to his chest. Denmark slung my bag over a muscular shoulder and proceeded to carry me outside to the car. We drove to his house in eerie silence. When we arrived at Mathias's house he, yet again fearing my pain, carried me in one hand and my bag in the other. He carried me all the way to his bedroom, where he gently set me on the bed. He dropped my bag beside the bed and sat beside me. Not being able to help it I flinched when he sat next to me. Mathias put his head in his hands and said softly, "This is all my fault."

I looked at him in confused shock. "Mathias how is any of this your fault?"

"It's my fault because I wanted you to spend time with me. Berwald has always hated me, but his hatred was further spurned by me telling him that he didn't deserve you. He only ever treats you like a possession, but you're much more than that. Tino you are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met."

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. "Do you really think I am anything special?"

"Of course, and you deserve someone better than that Swedish bastard. Someone like me…"

I gasped at Mathias's words. "What about Lukas?"

"He never loved me, in fact he actually was in love with Berwald. Why do you think Lukas told Berwald you came to see me?"

I shook my head in disbelief, "Why me Mathias, obviously Lukas is the better choice."

He took my hand and brought it to his firm well sculpted chest, "Do you feel that? That is my heart beating a mile a minute. I love you Tino, I may be kind of a douche and a bit narcissistic, but I'm not stupid enough to pass up the best thing that ever walked into my life."

Tears streamed down my face, but these tears were different they were tears of a happiness. I had secretly had a bit of a crush on Mathias, that over time grew into something more. I had always kept it to myself because of Lukas. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Mathias seemed to know where this was going because he closed the gap between our lips. His kiss was like wildfire, hot fast and all consuming. This was nothing like Berwald's kissed, these kisses were filled with passion, lust and most importantly they were filled with love. Mathias cradled my head in his hands, stroking my soft blonde hair. He swung my legs up on the bed and I gasped in pain. He immediately stopped to see what was causing me pain. "Are you ok Tino, did I hurt you, what's wrong?"

"My legs I said. Berwald burned my legs when he knocked over the pot of stew."

Mathias's eyes flashed with anger as he rolled up the legs of my pants exposing my burned and blistered flesh. "That bastard burned you!"

"Yes." I said weakly, a bit startled by the tone of his voice.

He immediately calmed down noticing my nervousness. "I'm sorry I raised my voice."

"It's ok," I said.

Mathias left me on the bed to get burn cream from his first aid kit. He gently rubbed the cool cream on my painfully red and irritated legs. He gave me a pair of socks to that the cream stayed on my feet as I slept. We both crawled into bed, Mathias wrapping a protective arm around my waist. "Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight love," he said pulling me deeper into his welcoming embrace.


End file.
